Germinating Love
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Tim's relationship with one of his fellow NCIS workers is not your run-of-the-mill romance. Written for the NFA Community Crack!Fic Couples Challenge.


He grinned as she walked by, completely oblivious to the fact that he was watching her. Her skirt swished as she moved, her silky hair swinging back and forth against her back. She passed his desk, giving him a small, discreet smile, and kept right on going. He glanced at her rear end as she walked away, enjoying the way it jiggled slightly with each step.

"I've got to go to the head," Tim needlessly announced. Gibbs wasn't in the squad room and he didn't really need permission from Tony or Ziva to use the bathroom, especially when they weren't working on a case. His colleagues didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had spoken, let alone question it. All the better. He slipped off in the same direction she had gone, turning down into the hallway. He stealthily caught up with her. Just as they were passing by one of the bathroom doors, Tim grabbed her slim body and pushed her in through the door.

"Tim," she whispered breathlessly as he closed the door behind them and leaned back against it, barricading it from anyone else. "What are you doing?"

He softly ran his knuckle along her jaw. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I thought we'd agreed not to do anything here."

"We did," he admitted, leaning in. "But it's not my fault that you wore that skirt today. Sorry, but I can't keep my hands off of you." He moved to kiss her, but she held up a hand, inches away from his lips, and stopped him.

"You know what you have to do first."

"Come on," he pleaded. "Just this once?"

"No, Tim! It's not going to kill you!"

Tim groaned, but obliged. From his trouser pocket, he extracted a small bottle of anti-bacterial mouth wash. He poured a small amount into his mouth, gargling and swishing it about furiously, all the while thinking of what he was doing this for…_who_ he was doing this for. Tim spit it out into one of the sinks before turning back to her, smiling widely and showing off his pearly whites. "See? No germs here!"

Nikki pressed her lips against his, kissing him with more vigor than even he had expected. "God, Tim! Your minty fresh mouth just makes me want to do you now!"

He grabbed her hips and pulled her body in against his. "Do I need to put on rubber gloves again?" he asked as her lips suckled his lower lip.

"No, I've got anti-bacterial hand sanitizer," she told him with a sly smile. She pulled a bottle of clear liquid out and pulled the lid open. "This stuff makes your hands feel so silky and smooth, anyway," she told him as she squeezed a generous amount of the goop into his cupped hand.

He rubbed his hands together, spreading the stuff all around. It felt cool against his skin and he wasn't completely comfortable with it, but he knew it was worth being able to feel Nikki's skin beneath his hands. "I washed my hair with that special shampoo you gave me," he informed her, "so feel free to run your hands through it."

She looked at him skeptically. "You're not just saying that to make me run my fingers through your hair, are you?"

Tim took her chin in his newly sanitized hand. "Nikki, I would never lie to you," he promised, sealing his promise with a quick kiss. She reached her hand up and gently brushed through his hair, smiling as he purred at her touch. "You know," he said, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation, "I was thinking that after work today, we could go back to your place and I could rub you down with those baby wipes you like so much. I have an entire pack in my car."

"They aren't scented are they? Because scented wipes are just–"

"Germ infestations waiting to happen," he finished for her, being all too familiar with her feelings on scented sanitary wipes. "I swear, they are unscented and guaranteed to sanitize." He brushed his still sanitized fingers along her cheek. "They make your skin feel wonderful."

Nikki blushed, ducking her head down. "Timothy," she gushed, "you always know just what to say to a girl." She kissed down his neck, even pulling his collar down so as to give her mouth access to his collar bone and shoulder.

Tim squirmed in the pleasure of her lips and tongue running against his skin. "Nikki...I haven't cleaned that area yet…uh…"

"I don't care," she moaned as she rested her cheek against his body. "I'll wash my mouth out later…but right now I just can't wait…Tim, I need you now!"

Tim gulped, both loving her body and lips pressed against him, and fearing that someone may enter and discover them in an intimate situation. "Nikki, we can't right now…later, I promise…we'll pull out the wipes and the sanitizers. I'll even wear rubbers…uh, rubber gloves…well, and the other kind of rubbers, of course."

Nikki pouted, ready and wanting to do the dirty…well, do the dirty in a clean way. Still, she understood Tim's concern. Besides, bathrooms were brimming with germs and just thinking about that started to give her the heebie-jeebies. "You'll have to give me time to clean my sheets. I just put them in the washer this morning."

"I thought you washed your sheets two days ago."

"Well, yeah, I wash them every morning. Do you know how much bacteria builds up on sheets? Come morning, your lying in a veritable germ factory."

"Mm, that's, uh, interesting, Nikki." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I guess it'll be nice to lie down on those sheets, all nice and warm, just out of the dryer."

"Yeah, too bad I'll have to wash them again afterwards."

"Then what are you going to sleep on tonight?"

"Oh, I have back-up sheets that I use in case my normal sheets have to be cleaned near bedtime."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Why not just use your back-up sheets for us and then…" He stopped, shaking his head. As much as he cared for her, Tim had found that sometimes it was better to not understand Nikki. "If you'd like, I can help you wash them afterwards," Tim offered. He felt slightly guilty in thinking that his sexual desire would force Nikki to re-wash her sheets and sleep on her "back-up" sheets.

"Thank you, Tim, but I like to wash them by myself. It's not that I think your hands are, uh, germy; I just like to only have my hands touch them."

Tim realized how long he'd been away from his desk. He leaned in and gave her a kissing, saying, "I've got to get back to work. I'll drop by tonight, though."

"Yeah, I'm itching to get out of here anyway." She gave his hair one more run-through with her hand. "I'll be waiting for you with the sanitizer."

They exited the bathroom into an empty hallway and the pair went their separate ways. Tim strolled nonchalantly back into the bull pen, glad to see Gibbs was still gone. He took a seat at his desk, acting as though nothing had happened during his time spent away from his desk.

Without even looking up, Tony called out, "You fall into the toilet there, McLoo?" Ziva let out a small snort of laughter, encouraging the older agent. "I mean, you were gone far longer than a simple pee run requires…not to mention you reek of sanitizer."

"I'm fine, Tony."

"Well, if you did fall into the toilet, McGee, be careful to avoid Jardine. She seems especially paranoid today," Ziva informed them. "She was scrubbing down her face and neck today. Though, she seemed to be grinning quit gleefully as she did so."

"Must be how she gets her kicks," Tony said. "I mean, we know there isn't a guy in the picture. Could you imagine her letting anyone else's mouth anywhere near hers? Or some guy's–"

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, raising a hand to stop him, "if you are about to say what I think you are about to say, please do not bother to finish that sentence."

He glowered at her, but obliged. "Point is Nikki is doomed to live in her sterile little bubble. Almost makes you feel sorry for her, huh Probie?"

Tim had to suppress his urge to laugh as he nodded. "Yeah, Tony. _Really_ sorry for her."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
